


done (Free-Verse Poem)

by ZombieQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieQueen/pseuds/ZombieQueen





	done (Free-Verse Poem)

Dear Future Generations,

Do you have to live in love in constant fear?

Are things better long after the 2020's?

Do you see beyond what is only skin deep?

Do you just see "someone like me"?

Is the system of endless oppression over with?

Does it matter if your flesh is a different tone?

Why should any of the bullshit we've born into matter?

Who is justice good for?

I don't want to be scared of my country and future anymore.

Love, Generation Z


End file.
